gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Doo Wop (That Thing)
Doo Wop (That Thing) è una canzone di Lauryn Hill presente in Alternative, il diciottesimo episodio della Quinta Stagione. E' cantata da Mercedes Jones e Santana Lopez. Testo Mercedes (Santana): (Hahaha) Yo, remember back on the boogie (Mhh) When cats use to harmonize like (Yeah) (Yeah) Yo Yo, my men and my women Don't Mercedes e Santana: Forget about the dean Sirat al-Mustaqim Mercedes (Santana): Yo (Ahha) It's about a thing (Uh, yo) If ya feel real good (Yeah) wave your hands in the air (Uh, uj) And lick two shots in the atmosphere (Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh) Yeah, yeah yeah (yeah yeah) Yeah, (Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh) yeah yeah yeah yeah (con Santana: Yeah) yeah, (yeah) yeah, (yeah) yeah, (yeah) yeah Mercedes (con Santana): Been three weeks since you've been looking (for your friend) (The one you let hit it) and never (called you again) (Santana: Uh) 'Member when he told you he was 'bout the Benjamins (Santana: Uh, uh, yeah) You act like you ain't hear him then gave him (a little trim) To begin, how you think you really gon' pretend (Santana: Pretend) Like you wasn't down then you (called him again) Plus when you give it up so easy you ain't even fooling him (Santana: Yeah) If you did it then, then you probably do it again Santana (con Mercedes): Talking out your neck sayin' (you're a Christian) (A Muslim) sleeping with the gin (Now that) was the sin that (did Jezebel in) (Who you gon' tell) when the repercussions (spin) Mercedes (con Santana): Showing off your (ass) 'cause you're thinking it's a trend (Girlfriend), let me break it down for you again You know I only say it 'cause (I'm truly genuine) Don't be a (hardrock) when you're really a gem Santana (Mercedes): (con Mercedes: Babygirl), respect is just a minimum (Minimum) Brothers messed up and you still defending them (Defendin' em') Now Lauryn (Oh oh) is only human (Human) You don't think I haven't been through the (con Mercedes: same predicament) Mercedes (Santana): Let it sit inside your head like a million women in Philly, Penn. (Philly, Penn.) It's silly when girls sell their soul because it's in (Because it's in) Look at where you be in hair weaves like Europeans (European) Fake nails done by Koreans Come again Yo, when, when (Yeah, yeah) Come again, (con Santana: Yeah, yeah) come again (Yeah, yeah) My friend come again Yeah yeah uh! (Yeah, yeah) Mercedes con Santana (Santana): Guys you know you better watch out (Uh, uh) Some girls, some girls are only about That thing, that thing, that thing That thing, that thing, that thing (Yo!) Mercedes: Yo! Santana (con Mercedes): The second verse is dedicated to the men (Mercedes: Men) More concerned with his rims and his Timbs than his (women) Him and his men come in the club like hooligans Don't care who they offend popping yang (Mercedes: Like you got yen) Let's not pretend, (they wanna pack pistol by they waist) men Crystal by the case men, (still in they mother's basement) Mercedes (con Santana): The pretty face, men claiming that they did a bid men Need to take care of their three and four kids men They (facing a court case when the child's support late) Money taking, heart breaking now you wonder why women hate men (Santana: Why?) The sneaky silent men the punk domestic violence men (Santana: Why?) The quick to shoot the ceiling stop acting like boys and be men (Santana: Be men) How you gon' win (Santana: How you gon' win) When you ain't right within How you gon' win when you ain't right within (Santana: Within) How you gon' win when you ain't right within (Santana: Within) Uh uh Come again Mercedes (Santana): Yo, (Yeah, yeah) When, when come again (con Santana: Yeah, yeah) Come again My friend come again (Yeah, yeah) Yeah, yeah (Yeah, yeah) Watch out, watch out (Ba ba bop a ba) Look out, look out (Ba ba bop a ba) Watch out, watch out (Ba ba bop a ba) Look out, look out (Ba ba bop a ba) Watch out, watch out (Ba ba bop a ba) Look out, look out (Ba ba bop a ba) Watch out, watch out (Ba ba bop a ba) Look out, look out (Ba ba bop a ba) Santana (con Mercedes): Girls you know you better (watch out) (Mercedes: Uh, uh huh) Some guys, some guys are only (about) That thing, that thing, that (thing) That thing, (Mercedes: One thing) that thing, (that thing) Yo! Mercedes (con Santana): Guys you know you better (watch out) Some girls, some girls are only (about) That thing, that thing, (that thing) Mercedes e Santana: That thing, that thing, that thing! Galleria di foto Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Mercedes Jones Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez